


A Return

by Twihard3746



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: A rewrite of the end of episode 2x11, Turncoat. When I was watching the episode this is what I believed would happen, some spoilers if you are new to the show. Rated T for safety. One-Shot
Kudos: 5





	A Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow.   
> Wrote this two years ago and am now just getting around to posting it.

"Rip. Rip, it's Sara. Come on, it's Sara."

Rip looked down at Sara lying helplessly on the bed with his hand around her neck, struggling to breathe. His mind was telling him that he needed to dispose of her but Jax's voice was saying otherwise. He looked at Sara with his hand around her neck and felt tears prickling in his eyes. Why was he crying? This girl, Sara, shouldn't mean anything to him, she was simply his old teammate who was unable to help him save his family. But there was a small voice in the back of his mind that was telling him different. He could hear Jax talking to him, telling him that it was Sara. Something clicked in his mind and he knew that Thawne had fooled him, that he had messed with his memories somehow. If everyone on the ship was telling him that he wasn't acting like himself and that they were supposed to mean something to him maybe they did. But he couldn't blow his cover yet. He had to find out what the legion was up to. He subtly moved his thumb up to a spot on her neck that would snap her neck but not kill her.

"You say her name as if she's supposed to matter to me. She doesn't" he said as he snapped her neck. He could hear Jax yelling at him as he walked away. I'm sorry Jax he thought. He walked to where his telescope was and took the piece of the spear out heading for the door. Jax stopped him and held a gun up to his face. Then the lights came back on. He knew then what he would do. He couldn't abandon his team, the people that have risked their lives for him even when he didn't know his true identity. He smirked to himself.

"Go ahead Jax. Shoot me, I'll make it easy for you" he said as he spread his arms. When Jax didn't shoot he lowered his arms.

"That's what I thought. Gideon prepare the ships defenses for when the rest of the team returns, and prepare to jump" he told the AI.

"Absolutely captain" she replied. Jax lowered his gun confused.

"But you just killed Sara" he said.

"On the contrary Jax, she is perfectly fine although she will appear dead, I simply need to snap her neck back into place. It's an old league of assassins trick to make the enemy appear dead. I was going to return to the Legion to see if I could discover their plans but when you were willing to shoot me because you thought I had harmed a friend I knew I couldn't leave the team. My memories still aren't quite right but we can have Gideon help with that now that she is back online" Rip said as he headed back towards the med bay where Stein was frantically crying over Sara. Before the professor could stop him he walked up to Sara and re-snapped her neck she shot up gasping for air.

"Now, Gideon. We need to figure out which memories the legion messed with and fix them so I am not tempted to injure my teammates" Rip said as he sat in the chair opposite Sara. Sara and Stein looked at Jax curiously who shrugged.

"I'm just as clueless as you are" he said while Gideon worked on Rip's memories.

"Now that his memories have been restored it is easy for me to fix the spots that the league tampered with it will only take me a few hours" the AI told them.

When Nate, Amaya, and Rory returned to the ship they were surprised to find the former captain sitting in Sara's chair. Rory immediately pulled his heat gun on him.

"What did you do with Blondie?" he asked. Rip simply chuckled and stood up walking towards the trio. Rory followed his path with the heat gun. When Rip stopped in front of Nate and Amaya, he prepared to fire if necessary. Instead of attacking the two like he thought he would, Rip simply held out his hand for the two to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Heywood and Ms. Jiwe, I must thank you for your help in aiding the team in both fighting the legion and restoring my memories" Rip said as he shook each of their hands respectively. They returned the gesture hesitantly and Rip turned to Mick who still hadn't moved his heat gun.

"Mr. Rory, I assure you that I am in my right mind and no longer believe what the legion chose I would believe." When Mick still refused to lower his heat gun, Sara who had been watching from the doorway stepped in.

"It's alright Mick, it's truly him. He could have killed me but thanks to Jax who managed to get through to him he didn't. Gideon was able to fix his memories since they were there but simply tainted with instead of gone like before" Sara tried to convince him. After a few minutes Mick finally lowered his gun.

"You try anything and I'll fry you" he said as he walked away. Rip nodded in response before turning to Sara.

"Did Gideon fix you up, Miss. Lance? And I am truly sorry for what I did while I was under the Legions control" he told her.

"Yes, I'm all better now. I know it wasn't you in there, well not the real you, and besides you could have killed me there while I was recovering, you didn't that proves that in at least some sense you knew who you were and what we meant to you even if you didn't realize it at the time" she told him putting a hand on his arm. Rip nodded before calling the team to the meeting room.

"Even with my memories restored the Legion isn't going to give up. They still want the spear of destiny and therefore the ability to rewrite reality itself. Our mission now is to stop them before they can accomplish their task. Luckily for us we have two of the things they need, a spear fragment and the amulet that contains the map. We cannot let the legion get ahold of these items and we must prevent them from acquiring the other fragments of the spear. Which means we are going to need some help." Rip told the team as he headed towards the captains chair and began to fly the time ship towards their destination.


End file.
